King Odinson UM:L
King Odinson UM:L is the beyblade owned by the returned Fastblade. On his adventures, Fastblade apparently came across this legendary treasure while training his Victory Eagle. According to records, Fastblade had to give up Eagle in order to receive Odinson. Whether or not this is true has yet to be seen. Face: Odinson The face bolt of King Odinson UM:L is a dark, metallic gray, with Odinson's helmet in the center surrounded by lightning. This face bolt was specifically designed to make Odinson immune to his own electricity. Odinson's Lightning Strike and Electro Wave are generated from the facebolt. Ring: Odinson Odinson's ring is shaped like a circular bolt of lightning. The ring is thick, and when Odinson attacks, electricity flows within. When clashing, this lightning is conducted from Odinson to the opponent, effectively 'numbing' their hits and spin. Wheel: King Unlike the other King wheel, this wheel is completely unique, and weighs about 1.5 pounds. King has four square corners shaped like the mighty Mjolnir, and the round sides are jagged, as if they were lightning bolts. Though this may sound like a horrible option for basically anything, King can switch into multiple different modes. By extending the hammers and covering the lightning bolts, King becomes a rock solid defense wheel, visciously countering attackers with heavy hits from the hammers. While in this mode, King Odinson specializes in heavy strikes, counters, and powerful charges (no pun intended.) Alternatively, King can extend it's 'lightning bolts' over the hammers, giving King Odinson viscious attack power, but poor defense and even worse recovery. While in this mode, the Lightning bolts can conduct electricity produced by the Ring and redirect it towards opponents. Finally, King Odinson has it's 'True King' mode, activated only during times of desperation. This mode is much more balanced than the other two, and is round in shape with slight jags, as if it were armor. The core of the wheel is a sphere of pure electricity. 4D Performance Tip: Uru Metal Lightning (UM:L) UM:L's height is equal to 175. The top half of UM:L is square, with a small 'handle' of sorts extending from the bottom. The bottom half (below the handle) is made of steel, with small holes that eject ecess electicity. While this tip may seem like an afterthought, is actually provides Odinson with a devastating sky attack in the form of Mjolnir Strike. As well, due to the amount of steel imbued, this tip adds to Odinson's impressive bulk. Special Abilities *Mjolnir Strike: Odinson hurls into the air just enough to aim at the opponent and charge towards them, delivering an unbalancing attack that hits like a truck. *Electro Wave: Odinson taps into it's inner core and unleashes a wave of electricity, covering the arena five times over. In terms of power, it's fairly weak, but makes up for it with range and five repeated hits. *Lightning Strike: Odinson channels it's core to fire a line of pure electricity into the sky, into the clouds, and back down into the arena directly on the opponent. This attack is one of Odinson's most powerful, and it's power can be adjusted in order to conserve electricity. Special Attacks *God Blast: Odinson's unparalled ultimate attack. Calling upon the God of Thunder, Odinson summons a beam of pure godly energy upon the battlefield. It has not been perfected yet, and could possibly deal unintentional permanent damage to an opponent.